<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares - Ladynoir by sariahsue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728516">Nightmares - Ladynoir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue'>sariahsue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovesquare Requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug was enjoying a peaceful solo patrol, until her panicked partner nearly tackled her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovesquare Requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares - Ladynoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anonymous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was odd to have it so quiet on patrol. There weren't any akumas, but that wasn't why. The quiet was because Cat Noir wasn't there. He'd told her he had to get up early the next morning, so they'd agreed she would go solo tonight. She thought it would be nice, but it was mostly just… weird.</p>
<p>She covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. No need to check a clock to tell her it was late. Bed was calling her name. She turned just in time to see a black blur careening toward her, but not soon enough to avoid getting hit by it. She stumbled upon impact, nearly falling over and out of the crushing hug.</p>
<p>"Ohmygoshyouresafe!" Cat Noir yelled.</p>
<p>"Get off."</p>
<p>"Sorry." He helped her find her balance and then took a step back, looking embarrassed. His cat ears were laying flat against his head, and he kept his face turned away from her. Except for the occasional glance he stole.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" she asked. Had there been akuma? No, she would have heard something. He would have called. "You thought I was hurt?"</p>
<p>"No!" He took a step closer to her. "I… I knew you were okay, I just–"</p>
<p>"Then what was…" She waved her arms around. "All that about?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing." Cat Noir looked over the edge of the roof they were standing on. "I shouldn't have bothered you about this. I should go." But he didn't make any move to leave. It was late, but the city never slept. Cars still passed quietly below them. He watched them, trying to pretend like everything was fine, like he wasn't panicking.</p>
<p>"I thought you were going to bed early," she said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder to pull at his attention.</p>
<p>"I did." His voice was soft, and he still refused to look her in the eye.</p>
<p>He'd been asleep? So why had she thought she needed help? The answer was obvious as soon as she'd asked herself the question. He'd had a nightmare.</p>
<p>She led him to the edge of the roof and sat down with him. He leaned into her arm, nearly laying his head on her shoulder. She'd had dreams like that before. Why had she never thought about him having them? Probably because he seemed so carefree all the time. "Was it your first nightmare like this?"</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>"Oh, Kitty." She reached around him, wrapping him in a one-armed hug, and felt him finally drop his head onto her shoulder. "Last week I had a dream that we were fighting an akuma," she said. "Don't remember anything about what he wanted, just that we lost. Was it something like that? That I got hurt?"</p>
<p>"You disappeared," he said. She felt his body clench up at the memory and rubbed his arm in response. "I knew it wasn't an akuma, but I never found out why. You were just gone one day, just like m–" He cleared his throat. "Just like that."</p>
<p>Ladybug had no idea what to say, no idea how to give comfort to her best friend, so she sat with him, letting him feel her with him, silently giving him the promise that they would always be together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first of only two Ladynoir requests. Aw. My favorite side was so neglected. Request 6/16.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>